Spread My Wings
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Sequel to "Little Butterfly" Tawnie Schmetterling has new empathic powers and she has defeated Moriarty. Now with new cases, and her siblings Charlotte and Samuel, rescued after many years, Tawnie has the chance to reconnect with them. All while balancing a relationship with a consulting detective, and trying to spread her wings and fly. (Sherlock/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY NOW. WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO LITTLE BUTTERFLY. YOU ALL ARE FABULOUS! **

**Seriously, this idea was supposed to go nowhere...I remember I just jotted it down and I was like yeah, I'm going to write this and BAMMO, all of a sudden 41 chappies later and MORE THAN 100 reviews later, I'm asked for a sequel and I AM WANTING TO DO A SEQUEL. Like YAY. **

**And if you are new, I'd suggest you read "Little Butterfly" first, or you are going to be SEVERELY confused. **

**SO WELCOME BACK OLD AND HELLO NEW, HERE WE GO. **

* * *

Three months had passed quickly. It was now the beginning of October. The leaves were changing colors, the air was becoming crisper, and London was bustling as always. Staring out my window, I watched as a woman passed down the street holding her child's hand firmly. She smiled down at the young boy and he returned her smile with something that I believe to be as close as possible you can get to being pure. The definition of innocence all at once.

Her aura was a light purple and a golden inner layer. The emotional aura was happy and calm. Content. Her soul layer was golden, which meant good hearted and kind. It was always good to see people with golden or silver layers.

But there are people with red or black inner layers. Their soul is so dark and tainted that there is nothing but evil and wrong doing in their hearts.

James T. Moriarty was one man who had a black soul. His heart was non-existent and his eyes only held deception and manipulation. He was a person who would never know the value of love or happiness. The value of friendship or kinship either.

But he was now gone. Forever. Three months ago, I had confronted him in what would be considered a final battle. I had been deceived and abused by that man in so many ways. He had taken my family away from me. My mum, dad, brother, and sister. All gone throughout only 17 years. I had been manipulated into the criminal way, killing, fighting, hacking, anything that could be useful to him as the one and only consulting criminal. Drugs had been flowing through my veins for many years, before I had gotten clean. Not to mention, my empathism was abused many a time to cater to the needs of Jim Moriarty.

So I had given him every last bit of emotion saved up from my life throughout those 17 years of misfortune, and released them onto him. Effectively terminating him, into nothing more than dust. And that was only after killing his right hand man, and best sniper Sebastian H. Moran. Stabbing a knife through his heart was relieving, but also caused me a lot of thinking to do on my behalf. I had hesitated, but decided to go through with it, only to ensure my loved one's lives were very well secure.

After the final battle, I had gotten my justice, but also a piece of my heart back. My sister and brother were still alive, and I had rescued them. I hadn't seen them till 3 weeks later though.

But only because after I had blasted Moriarty with the energy, I had also killed myself in the process. I had been dead for 12 hours, and unconscious for 3 weeks. But during those three weeks and 12 hours, I had been somewhere close to a heaven. There was a field with many trees and even a river. A breeze had flowed nice and easy through the air. It was the definition of serene. And in this serene beauteous field, I had come across my mother and father.

My mother with her red curly locks and deep blue orbs for eyes. Her smile had been so angelic, just like I remember. Dad, had been so relaxed. He wore his uniform and was very clean and cut, much like how he was in life, but his eyes were all kindness and warmth.

They had given me a choice, to remain with them and accept peace at last.

Or return to my friends and family, and continue the game of life.

I had chosen to continue on with life. As much as I missed them, my family needed me now. Charlotte and Samuel were safe now, and I didn't want to be apart any longer. John was my other best friend, my doctor, my go to guy. I owed him so much, so I had to make it up to him. Mary, his pretty much fiance, was gorgeous and perfect for him, she fixed him when I couldn't and for that I also owe her so much. Mycroft, my boss, my co-worker, my pain in the ass. He saved my life on countless occasions and had given me the opportunity to leave the Moriarty Network, and that ultimately set my life on the right course, so I had to owe him.

And then there was him.

Sherlock J. Holmes, my boyfriend, my soul-mate, my lover, my best friend, my heart. He gave me a reason to believe in myself. I wasn't the freak, the empathic loser to him. I was Tawnie Schmetterling, the interesting girl. I didn't bore him, which is a feat all in itself. He fell in love with a girl, who had known every emotion in ways some people can't even fathom but love. He made me believe in love.

And you know what?

I made him believe in it too. I made him feel. I proved to him that he wasn't a machine. That he was no sociopath.

So I owed so much more than my life to him.

I owed him my soul.

So that is why I crossed back over into the world of the living, with the warning of my mum's in my head.

A warning of change.

Smiling, I backed away from the window and retreated to the bathroom. My currently purple hair was slightly passed my shoulders. It had been mostly purple for about a week now, with a few minor color changes. My eyes were a deep purple that were filled with a new kind of life, that I hadn't really seen for awhile.

After I had woken up three months ago, I had experienced a rejection with my newly improved empathic powers. My body had basically shut down, with so much pain and intense emotion all at once. I had only seen my sister for barely 10 minutes before the attack happened, and then I was forced to quarantine myself. Not only from her and my brother who had luckily been staying with Mrs. Hudson, but from John, Mary, and even Sherlock.

I hadn't left my room since then. I had a bathroom attached to my room, which was handy but also I had woken up too a whole mini kitchen in my room as well. I had suspected Mycroft and John were behind it.

My past three weeks have been nothing but meditation, eating, sleeping, and practicing to manage my new powers. It was agonizing, it was painful, it was hard work. My body experienced so many new ways to feel the emotions and my body was almost in a way regenerating. I started feeling more energetic, my body was more lithe and muscular as I trained, it was all so new.

But now today was the day, I would leave my room and take the step to reintegrate myself into society. To accept my new self, and to reconnect with my family.

Charlotte and Samuel.

Reconnect with my friends.

John.

Mary.

Reconnect with my pain in the ass boss.

Mycroft.

And finally...see him.

Sherlock.

Taking a deep breath, I fixed my clothes and then opened the door.

* * *

**Hopefully this was good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I am updating! **

**Thanks to all favorites, follows, and reviews! **

* * *

**Tawnie - It's All New - Back In Black **

The door made a loud creaking noise as it slowly swung open. My breathing seemed to be non existent as I quietly crept down the stairs to the main flat. I felt before I heard the sound of John's quiet tone before hearing Sherlock's deep bravado. Taking a deep breath I installed my shield. I felt it encircle me, it gave me a strange tingly feeling, but left me with incredible warmth. Their energies and emotions were no longer more than a dull touching into my subconscious. I sighed in content.

Finally, maybe I would be able to leave a semi-normal life.

I took a quick look in the mirror and focused all my energy into myself. Letting out a deep breath, I watched as my eyes turned to a clear silver/grey, and my hair turn to a similar shade. When I was calm and relaxed I found out I could at least look human. My hair wouldn't return to it's natural brown, probably ever again. I smirked, guess I'm going to have to make looking grey the new thing.

32 years old, and I was grey. I giggled and watched a flash of purple fade in and out.

I heard the talking cease and thought this was the perfect opportunity to enter. Walking down the last few stairs, I came into their sight.

Sherlock's eyes immediately began to deduce me. They narrowed and turned cold, although he emanated nothing but pleasure, when it reached my shield.

John smiled as he took in my smile.

"Tawnie, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

I grinned.

"Finally, like myself, but a little improved." I teased. "My shield is better than ever, I get color changing hair and eyes, and I found out I have telekinesis, hence the little bursts of energy which is tied into that. Don't worry though, I promise I won't go all Carrie on you." I joked with a laugh.

John laughs as Sherlock raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a Stephen King book?" I say with an obvious tone.

"D-" I cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Don't you dare say dull, Mr. Holmes, or I will show you what true boredom is like?"

"How so?"

I smirked.

"Say it and find out." I whisper in his ear.

He bites his lip and I can literally feel the intense debate going on his mind, whether he should do it or not.

I roll my eyes and turn to John.

"How are they?" I ask hesitantly.

"They are both downstairs in your old flat. As you saw Mycroft moved you upstairs to the spare, while you were recuperating. He also took the liberty to refurnish it to their liking. Which is uncharacteristically nice of him. They're actually out right now, I think they went out job hunting, but they invited us to dinner tonight."

I smile brightly.

"Then, I'll give them a great surprise."

John chuckled.

"Alright, we're going down around 4:30 so you have three hours to yourselves, I have to run home and check on Mary."

I raise my brow in amusement.

"Check on her why ever so?" I questioned with mischief.

He starts to stammer and then before he could say anything, ushered himself out.

I giggled.

"Mary's pregnant isn't she?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Indeed, about 2 months now, I believe."

I shook my head.

"Those two."

"And what about us, two?" came Sherlock's sly question a moment later.

I bit my lip to hide my smirk.

"What about us?"

"Are we...good?"

"Fine, we're perfect." I teased as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

As I was about to pull away he pulled me closed and pressed his lips firmly against mine. Sparks shot up and down my body as he quickly took hold and dominance over the kiss. My hands wound in his thick curls as I moaned softly. He took advantage of the moan, and invaded my mouth with his tongue, eliciting another moan.

"Sherlock." I gasped, panting. "Take it easy, love. What's a matter?" I asked, starting to feel concern as the man seemed to be on a mission.

His forehead met mine, softly.

"I just...missed you." he whispered as he stared at me with complete adoration. I felt his happiness, his joy, his passion, and his love.

"Sherlock Holmes, my wonderful wonderful boyfriend." His lips twitched into a grimace. I chuckled. "You sir, have changed so much, I'm starting to worry, where oh where has my consulting detective gone."

"He hasn't left, just improved his understanding of emotions and rethought his sociopathic diagnoses."

I laughed a deep laugh.

He took that as permission to once again press more kisses to my jaw and trail them down my neck. I moaned and gave into his pleasure.

"I love you, Sherlock."

He stopped kissing me and his eyes darkened and grew serious.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**And, I'll just leave it there. **

**Next Chapter: Tawnie's answer and her reuniting with her siblings. **

**What do you think she'll say? Will she say yes? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tawnie - It's All New - I Think I Wanna Marry You? **

My breathing stopped altogether.

"Why?" was the first thing that slipped from my mouth. I mentally cursed myself. My boyfriend whom I love and adore asks for my hand in holy matrimony and the first thing I do is question it.

I saw the hurt flash through his eyes.

"No! Nothing bad or anything Sherly, it's just sudden." I say once I catch my breath. His eyes scan over me as he looks for any signs of dishonesty.

"I love you, Tawnie Schmetterling, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He looks away in sadness. "When I had to leave you and John...I had three years to think long and hard about, well everything. I came to the conclusion that I couldn't live without my blogger or my butterfly." He said confidently. "Then when I made my return, I was greeted with the fact that I...I may never have them in my life anymore. My blogger was angry and it seemed forgiveness was far from his mind. And..and then you punched me and you...you were filled with so much anger Tawnie...It crushed me." He admitted. "I thought I perhaps lost the two most important people in my life. Then you forgave me so easily it almost made me rethink my coming back. You...you shouldn't have been so forgiving. John...John is just now returning to how we used to be."

I let him catch his breath as he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I may have my blogger back to the way I want it to be, but my...my butterfly deserves more. She deserves everything she needs to spread her wings, and that...that is a promise. An eternal promise."

I couldn't help but giggle and cry at the same time.

"So marriage is your eternal promise to me?" I tried to stop laughing but the giggles and tears kept coming. "And they say Sherlock Holmes isn't a romantic." I wiped the tears from my eyes as he pulled me closer as he took my hands and kneeled.

"So I ask you Tawnie Schmetterling, will you marry me?"

"But what about your work? You're married to your work, I don't want to come between your passion Sherlock." I said half teasingly half serious. Because being a consulting detective gave him purpose, and I didn't want to come in between that.

"I think I can balance both accordingly." He said with a smirk.

" Yes, Sherlock I will marry you." I kissed him softly on the lips. "I promise."

He grinned this giant beaming grin, that made my heart burst. I loved this man, with all I had. He was my soul-mate, my true other half. Sherlock broke my train of thought as he fingered my hair that I noticed had turned pink.

"So if you think loving thoughts is your hair and eyes going to be pink?" he asked amused. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know you were into pink." he kept teasing. I scoffed.

"I can like pink. Pink is fine, very pretty pink is."

"I especially like it when it dusts your cheeks, love." he whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up, proving his point as he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Sherly...are you okay with me...being me." He tilted his head in confusion as I broke the silence with my question. " I mean with my color changing eyes and hair, and my feeling detecting and telekinesis. My new powers, basically. I just...don't want you to marry me, and be unhappy because I'm a bit of a handful."

"Tawnie, you are a handful despite your powers." he reminded me. I smirked.

"True."

"And that means I love you unconditionally. Powers or no powers, you will always be my butterfly."

"I know." I say as I cupped his cheek and my lips met his. At first it was slow and sweet and then turned to something wild and passionate. His tongue darting in and out circling my tongue in a dance. I gased and my fingers curled into his soft luscious dark locks. He moaned as I tugged on them firmly. I smirked into the kiss, but it was soon wiped out as his hands slid from my waist to cup my arse. I pressed firmly against him and felt his erection digging into my stomach as he looked at me with darkened eyes and dilated pupils.

"Bedroom?" I questioned breathlessly as he continued to kiss up my jaw and started to suck on a particular sensitive spot on my neck.

"I think that would be the logical thing to do."

I chuckled and led him into his room to get lost in my consulting detective and fiance.

* * *

Laying in bed, naked next to Sherlock as I caught my breath made me almost giggle with glee. Sherlock chuckled and noted my now purple hair.

"Happy and content are we?" he said non to smugly.

I smacked him on the chest playfully.

"Watch it Mr. Holmes." I warned with a gleam in my eye. I sighed thoughtfully. "And soon I'll be Mrs. Holmes."

Sherlock began to trace circles on my hand.

"Yes, you will be." he agreed.

"When is this wedding shindig?"

"Whenever you decide will be the best date. I thought I would leave the date up to you."

I watched his finger trace my skin for another moment. I turned to the clock and saw that it was 3:30. I groaned.

"It's almost 4:30 we should shower and get ready, love."

I went to stand up and I when I stretched the clock flew off the nightstand. My eyes widened.

"Did you?"

I nodded ashamed at Sherlock. Chuckling, I tried to play it off.

"It can be hard to control sometimes. Especially if I feel very strongly, although that I think was just an accident."

He pulled me into a quick embrace and left me to get changed as he paraded to the bathroom.

I rubbed my temples and quickly ran up to my room to change. I pulled my hair into a bun as I let a few stray pieces frame my face. I focused and took a few breaths and watched as my eyes and hair returned to their silver tinge. I smiled happy with my progress. I put on a light blue lace dress that Mycroft had "conveniently" put in my closet. I threw on some bracelets I had acquired throughout the years and put on a smidge of makeup.

Satisfied with my appearance, I grinned with happiness.

Walking out I heard a gush of breath. There stood Sherlock looking dapper as ever. His blazer was tight around him hugging his muscles and frame. His collared shirt was showing enough of his neck for it to be almost pornographic.

Neck porn. That is what I am seeing.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it in a gentleman like manner.

"You ready?"

"To see my siblings that have been missing since I was a child or to announce our engagement?"

"Both."

He kissed my cheek.

"Tawnie, it'll all be fine. Come on, John and Mary are waiting downstairs already for us."

"Deduction powers?" I teased.

"No, he texted me." We both chuckled and I grinned.

"Alright, time for a new start."

He grabbed my hand and before we could turn the doorknob, we were thrown back as our flat began to be blown to bits.

* * *

**Unexpected turn...but I kinda like where it is going...**

**Although...angst is going to be at an all time high because...there will be a death...**

**I WON'T SAY WHO. **

**But I will give you choices, **

**-Mrs. Hudson**

**-John**

**-Mary**

**-Sammy**

**- Charlotte**

**Next Chapter: Death strikes our Baker Street Gang, as the place they called home for years is destroyed as well. Who has been lost to the flames, and how will our comrades deal with it? And who could be behind all this misery? Could a new villain have risen? Or was this just a coincidence?**


End file.
